Summer
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Musim panas menyebalkan bagi Gaara berubah menjadi musim panas menyenangkan baginya setelah bertemu Hyuuga Hinata/AU/OS/absurd/Request from curly xox.


_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Summer (c) Fujiwara Hana**_

 _ **Gaara x Hinata**_

Terik matahari menyengat kulitku yang terbuka. Kaos merah bata telah lepas dari tubuhku. Butiran keringat kini turun melalui pelipis dan berakhir di atas pasir. Ya, pasir. Sekarang tepat pukul 11.00 dan aku harus menemani Kankurou untuk berlibur di pantai yang ramai ini. Cih sial. Jika saja aku tak di iming-imingi mobil _sport_ milik Kankurou, mana mungkin aku mau menemaninya menghanguskan kulit.

Aku menatap hamparan pasir yang luas tepat di depanku. Sesekali ombak besar datang menyuarakan suara deburan yang keras. Musim panas identik dengan pantai. Berbagai manusia dari segala usia berkumpul minta di panggang. Beberapa gadis yang lewat di depanku pasti menyempatkan matanya yang liar untuk menjelajahi tubuh _topless_ ku yang bisa dikatakan _sixpack_. Aku tidak sombong, sungguh. Setiap sore aku selalu ke _gym_ dengan kekasihku untuk membentuk otot-ototku. Dan hasilnya sempurna.

Aku berselonjor, menumpukan badanku di atas kedua tangan yang menyangga di belakang. Hembusan angin panas memainkan helaian rambut merah bataku yang berantakan. Lingkaran hitam di mataku bertambah tebal, mungkin efek begadang setiap malam.

" _Lihat lihat, cowok itu tampan sekali!"_

" _Hihihi kau benar, di sangat cute!"_

" _Badannya... uhhh."_

Aku terganggu dengan suara-suara yang muncul di sampingku. Menengokkan kepala, aku melihat tiga orang gadis berbikini yang terus menatapku. Hahhhh lagi-lagi gadis merepotkan. Aku menulikan pendengaranku dan kembali menatap Kankurou yang tengah menggoda seorang gadis. Anak itu tidak berubah.

Aku merasakan kerongkonganku kering. Menengok sekeliling, aku menemukan kedai minuman dengan warna tempatnya yang mencolok. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah pelayan yang tengah memunggungiku. Merasa di acuhkan, aku melirik tajam pada pengunjung yang tengah dilayaninya. Dengan cepat dan ketakutan, pengunjung itu lantas mengisyaratkan pada sang pelayan untuk segera menemuiku.

Aura menakutkanku sungguh berguna di saat seperti ini.

"Ano- tuan memesan apa?"

Sungguh suara yang indah mengalun merdu memasuki telingaku. Aku menoleh hati-hati dan-

"Hinata?"

Gadis yang sangat kukenal tiba-tiba muncul sebagai pelayan di kedai minuman dilengkapi dengan seragamnya yang lucu.

"Gaara- _kun_?" ekspresi kagetnya sama seperti ekspresi kagetku.

Ya. Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat kukenal. Hinata termasuk dalam jajaran murid pintar dan teladan yang memegang rekor siswi teladan dua kali berturut-turut. Intinya dia itu rajin. Kecantikan dan tubuh moleknya merupakan poin _plus-plus_ untuknya yang terlahir dari konglomerat. Sungguh beruntung lelaki yan memilikinya. Jadi... untuk apa ia bekerja jika ia sendiri sudah kaya?

"Kau bekerja?" dilanda penasaran tingkat tinggi aku bermaksud mengorek info yang menurutku penting.

"Hm ya. Seperti yang kau lihat." Ia mengangkat papan untuk menulis pesanan dan sebuah pena di tangannya. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau ingin bertanya mengapa aku bekerja kan?" sudah kubilang kan kalau dia itu jenius? Cepat sekali menebak pikiranku.

"Hn."

"Aku hanya ingin mencari pengalaman." Ia menatap awan-awan yang bergerak cepat di langit. _Lavender_ beningnya sedikit menyipit akibat memandang langit secara langsung. Rambut panjangnya yang diikat _ponytail_ cukup menyegarkan penampilannya yang biasanya ia selalu menggerai _indigo_ nya.

"Dan juga aku ingin belajar bagaimana kerasnya orang-orang dalam mencari uang."

Aku meliarkan pandanganku di sekitar tubuhnya yang bisa membuatku mimisan. Walaupun sekarang ia hanya menggunakan rok pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan, ia tetap terlihat menawan. Ia lebih menarik dipandang dibanding gadis-gadis lain berbikini. Kulitnya yang putih mulus sedikit mengkilat karena keringat. Aku meneguk ludah. Kalau aku memandang tubuhnya terus bisa-bisa aku kehilangan kendali.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dengan menatap manik _lavender_ nya. "Jadi... sejak kapan kau bekerja?" sesekali aku masih jelalatan memandangi kakinya yang jenjang.

"Baru seminggu ini." Ia mengedipkan matanya pelan. "Jadi Gaara- _kun_ mau pesan apa?" posisinya yang jongkok memudahku untuk mengintip celana dalamnya. _Shit_! Kenapa aku semesum ini?

 _Aku pesan kamu_.

"Segelas _lemon tea_."

Hinata menorehkan tinta di atas papan yang disiapkannya. "Yang lain?" aku tidak tahu mengapa... melihat Hinata memakai pakaian seperti ini membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa dan matang.

Aku tersenyum. "Ditemani olehmu."

Ia terkikik pelan mendengar candaanku. "Kau ini bisa saja." Ia bangkit dan beberapa pasir putih jatuh dari roknya yang sedikit basah. "Aku ambilkan pesananmu." Dan ia kini telah menjauh dariku.

Aku memandang Kankurou lagi. Kini Kankurou tengah berfoto bersama gadis yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Dia itu sungguh _playboy_. Memejamkan mataku aku menghembuskan napas kasar. Aku jengkel melihat bertambah banyaknya sorotan mata yang lapar karena memandangi otot perutku. Ah biarlah. Anggap saja menyumbang pemandangan indah untuk mereka.

"Silakan pesananmu Gaara- _kun_."

Hinata datang dengan nampan ditangannya. Dua gelas _lemon tea_ menduduki nampan yang ia bawa. Aku mengerutkan alisku heran. Aku kan hanya pesan satu.

"Katanya kau memintaku menemanimu?" Hinata mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sampingku. Ia juga menyelonjorkan kakinya. Sejenak Hinata menatap tubuhku. "Oh kau punya perut yang bagus rupanya."

Aku menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Hasil dari _gym_." Mungkin menggodanya sedikit boleh juga. "Mau coba pegang?"

"Bolehkah?"

Dia ternyata cukup liar sekarang.

Jemarinya perlahan menelusuri otot-otot yang terbentuk diperutku dengan sempurna. Sentuhannya yang lembut dan menggoda membuatku menahan napas. Sialan! Jika terus seperti ini bisa-bisa aku menyerangnya disini.

"Benar-benar sempurna." Ia berbinar. Perlahan Hinata menaikkan sentuhannya ke arah dada bidangku dan mengelusnya. "Tubuh Gaara-kun benar-benar terbentuk dengan bagus."

Aku menggeram tertahan. Kurasakan tubuhku mulai memanas. Sentuhan ringan Hinata membuat darahku bergejolak dan jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat.

Untuk mengalihkan rasa yang kini memporak-porandakan tubuhku, aku menggerakkan tangan kananku dan kusampirkan di pundak telanjangnya. Ia tersentak kaget.

"Biar impas, hm?"

Beberapa orang yang lewat di depan kami memberikan pandangan iri dan sejenisnya. Ada yang mencibir dan ada pula yang menyindir. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Begitu pula Hinata.

Sentuhan yang kurindukan kini telah menghampiriku. Kesunyian yang menggelayutiku kini perlahan memudar. Ya, aku sangat rindu suasana seperti ini. Suasana dimana ada aku dan Hinata. Ia bersandar di dadaku. Rambutnya yang panjang terasa menggelitik kulit telanjangku.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Malam ini menginaplah di _villa_ ku."

Apa? Mengapa kalian memandangku aneh? Aku tidak berbuat salah. Apakah aneh mengajak kekasih sendiri menginap bersama? Ini dunia dewasa kawan. Jadi jangan menatapku dengan tatapan sok polos seperti itu.

 **END**

Curli xox ini spesial buat kamu :3 requestanmu sudah ku publish, jadi aku nggak punya utang lagi kan? :v maaph ya kalo aneh dan gimana gitu : ) kalo belum puas bilang aja, entar aku kasih yang lain ; )

Ini juga buat GH lovers XD

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
